DF/HCC Administration provides the specialized administrative sen/ices that are required to facilitate the research activities of the Cancer Center. This highly qualified and dedicated team is led by B. Ginsburg-Cooper and has the expertise and dedication needed to support the seven-institution, consortium model Comprehensive Cancer Center. Administration works closely with faculty leadership and institutional representatives, playing a central role in all aspects of the consortium's planning and decision making processes to achieve the Center's mission. At the time of the last CCSG renewal, Administration received outstanding to excellent merit. Reviewers commented on the need to clarify services provided, reduce overiap of responsibilities, increase communication with members, and develop consortium-wide tools to support DF/HCC decision making. All of these Issues have been addressed.